1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a head-mounted display device.
2. Related Art
There is known a head-mounted display device (a head mounted display (HMD)), which is a display device mounted on a head. For example, the head-mounted display device generates image light representing an image using a liquid crystal display and a light source and guides the generated image light to the eyes of a user using a projection optical system and a light guide plate to thereby cause the user to visually recognize a virtual image. As the head-mounted display device, there are two types, i.e., a transmission type with which the user can visually recognize an outside scene in addition to the virtual image and a non-transmission type with which the user cannot visually recognize the outside scene. As the head-mounted display device of the transmission type, there are an optical transmission type and a video transmission type.
JP-A-2013-245029 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a picking system that, in a state in which a plurality of operators wearing HMDs line up along a conveyor for conveying articles, when an article set in advance is conveyed, causes the HMDs worn by the operators to display, as an image, a place where the conveyed article should be picked up and stored. JP-A-2012-181705 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a barcode reading device that, when a plurality of commodities affixed with barcodes are detected in a picked-up image and one barcode is selected by operation of a touch panel on which the picked-up image is displayed, displays information concerning a commodity affixed with the selected barcode on the touch panel as an image. JP-A-2009-93489 (Patent Literature 3) discloses an HMD that, when a video camera provided in the HMD worn by a cashier at a register picks up an image in a visual line direction of the cashier and a plurality of commodities affixed with barcodes are detected in the picked-up image, automatically detects a barcode of one commodity present in the center of the visual line of the cashier.
However, in the picking system described in Patent Literature 1, the conveyor and positions where the operators work are fixed. Images displayed on the HMDs worn by the operators are images of commodities conveyed by the conveyor. Therefore, the commodities are extremely limited. It is desired to enable the operators and other users of HMDs to visually recognize various images according to desires of the operators and the users. In the techniques described in Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3, the image displayed on the touch panel is information concerning the commodity affixed with the selected barcodes. It is desired to display images corresponding to information other than barcodes. Besides, in the HMDs in the past, for example, improvement of convenience of use is desired.
JP-A-2003-160211, JP-A-2005-173042, JP-A-2010-128133, JP-A-2013-42221, JP-A-2013-200154, JP-A-2009-159866, JP-A-8-287358 are examples of the related art.